User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 36 Swimming Home
Main Plot: Christian (At school) Ariana: School's almost out! Christian: Oh yeah. Speaking of out........ Lila: No way. To your parents? Christian: Yeah I gotta. Lila could you help me? Lila: I'm not another sexuality besides hetero. Christian: Yeah but how did you manage to tell your parents you're pregnant? Lila: Well like coming out not easy but you just go through with it. Ariana: You don't have to do this. Christian: Yes I do. Lila: Yeah you can't control what he does. Ariana: Fine I guess we're broken up. Lila: Ariana! (Ariana leaves) Lila: Dammit, I'm sorry. Christian: No no. It's cool. Opening Sub Plot: Piper (As Autumn drives with Jayley and Piper) Autumn: You ready? Piper: Sorry. For what? Jayley: Aren't you supposed to be ready for your driver's test? Piper: Yeah. Sorry almost forgot. (Autumn rolls her eyes and leaves) Jayley: Now come on. (Piper follows the 2) Piper: I'm not gonna pass this! Jayley: Yes you are! Driving Instructor: Piper Le Blanc? Whenever you're ready. Piper: Ready. (Piper gets in the car) Piper: Focus Le Blanc. Third Plot: Megan (At Megan's) Regina: So that creep's outta your life huh? Megan: Yeah. Now I am just trying for a new me flr new year. Regina: Hello this year coming to June. Megan: Uh hello I know, I'm changing. Regina: Who are you? Megan: Who are you? (They start laughing) Regina: Ok then. Later have to go. Main Plot: Christian (As Christian gets home) Christian: Hey mom, dad. Mrs Masterson: So were you out with your friends? Christian: No. Mr Masterson: Your girlfriend? Christian: Not at all we broke up. But it's ok. Mrs Masterson: What is going on here? Christian: Mom, dad....... I like guys. Mrs Masterson: You're gay? Christian: No. Mr Masterson: Well you broke up with your girlfriend and said you like guys. You're clearly gay. Christian: Straight, gay. I'm bi. Mrs Masterson: Curious? Christian: Sexual. I'm bisexual. Mrs Masterson: Well Chrsitan, I'm glad you decided to come out maturely. Mr Masterson: I'm not. Christian: What.... dad! Mrs Masterson: Christian honey go up to your room. (Christian does so but keeps his door open to hear) Mr Masterson: Are you insane?! He's only 17! He's too young to feel this way! Mrs Masterson: If he's old enough to drive he's old enough to know how he feels. Mr Masterson: Whatever, he's a disgrace to this family and a disgrace to his athletic career. (Christian closes the slams the door and starts crying) Sub Plot: Piper (The next day at school) Piper: Boom! I passed! Jayley: That's great! Tyrone: Yeah now I get a new chaeuffur. Piper: You and Blaise are not making out in the back of my new car, you have your own car and a license to go with. Tyrone: Whatever I'm just glad you passed. Piper: Ooh then I can drive to the mall. Tyrone: Easy there speed racer. Third Plot: Megan Megan: Regina doesn't believe I can change. Moon: This coming from her of all people. Megan: I know right? (Blaise sees Moon with Megan) Megan: Hello. Blaise: Hi. Moon: I say you 2 put your petty drama aside and see your common interests as friends. Blaise: Right. Ok. Megan: So question. You think I can change? Blaise: As a person? I guess. Megan: Thanks. (The 2 shake hands and leave) Main Plot: Christian Christian: Hey. Lila: Oh hey. (Christian helps Lila up) Christian: Getting up must be a real bitch in your condition. Lila: It is. How did it go? Christian: The good news is my mom didn't freak. Lila: Ok. Bad news? Christian: My dad says I'm a disgrace to my family. Lila: For bein' bi? Typical dad of an athlete always so homophobic or biphobic for your matters. Christian: You were right it wasn't easy. Lila: I'm sure he might come around. Christian: I hope. But right now it all sucks! This year sucks! Aqua dumped me! Ariana dumps me! My dad hates me for my sexuality! I hate that life's not fair! Lila: Come here (Christian and Lila hug eachother as Christian starts crying) Sub Plot: Piper (As Piper goes outside) Piper: Hello Volvo it's me Piper. (Piper gets in the car and drives to the beach and sees a bunch of guys) Warren: Hey Piper nice car. Piper: Well I did pass my test and it's a just a borrowed for now. Warren: Why not join the party? Piper: Alright. J.D.: It's religion girl. I thought partying was a sin to you. Piper: I'm not sinning, just lossening up. (Piper takes off her shirt and dances with the guys) Third Plot: Megan (At the mall) Megan: How come you didn't have the time to go shopping for a dress? Blaise: Duh play. Megan:Ohh ok. (Blaise comes out in a short pink dress) Megan: Whoa. Blaise: I know! Megan: Love it. (Blaise smiles) Main Plot: Christian (Christian texts all his friends "Goodbye everyone as you knew me I am no longer) Lila: What?! Jayden: Oh my god! Blaise: NO!!!!!!!!! Traylor: Oh no! Tyrone: Oh god! Cullen: He cannot be serious. Moon: Oh no. Regina: Don't do it. (Christian walks out the house and jumps infront of a car and gets tossed to the other side) Blaise: Christian! (Christian doesn't respond as Regina holds his head) Regina: Calling 911. (Regina dials 911 in tears) Sub Plot: Piper (As Piper comes home) Piper: Hey there. Mr Mayfield: Where have you been? Piper: Library? Mrs Mayfield: With the car after you were told not to at this moment? Piper: What about Ty? Tyrone: I wasn't at a party. My friend tried to kill himself after coming out. Mrs Mayfield: Piper what the hell? When your parents died we promised stuff like this wouldn't go on with you. Piper: Well I'm sorry. Mr Mayfield: And grounded as in no driving until school starts back up. Piper: Yes sir. Main Plot: Christian (The next day at the hospital) Lila: We're sorry Mr and Mrs Masterson. Mrs Masterson: It's alright. Regina: Is he alright? Mrs Masterson: Just about. Glad you called us and 911. Mr Masterson: I don't get how or why he'd do something this stipid. Probably you guys. Moon: Us? Traylor: You're one to talk. Mr Masterson: Is that so? Lila: Yeah. Whether you're his dad or not fuck you. Mr Masterson: Excuse me? Regina: It's clearly your fault. Cullen: Yeah, I mean Ty and I were harsh on his sexuality but we're not calling him a disgrace. Jayden: If anyone's the disgrace it's you. Blaise: Can we see him? Mrs Masterson: Sure. (The teens go in) Cullen: Hey Christian. (Christian wakes up) Christian: Hey guys. Moon: We are so sorry! Your dad tried to blame us. Christian: Nerve of that guy. I might have to miss some school. Lila: All we care about is you being ok. Christian: Thanks guys. (Regina kisses Christian on the forehead) Regina: Hang in there soldier. Category:Blog posts